Green Potion
Green Potion is a recurring item in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. This potion, easily identified by its green color, restores the magic power of Link when he drinks it. As such, it only appears in games that feature a Magic Meter. These potions can only be carried in bottles. They are traditionally the cheapest of the three potions that regularly appear, the other two being Red and Blue Potion. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Green Potion, called the Medicine of Magic in-game, can be purchased from Syrup at the Magic Shop north of the Eastern Palace, priced at 30 Rupees. Green Potion can also be obtained by throwing an empty bottle into a Great Fairy's Fountain; if Link answers truthfully when the Great Fairy appears and asks him whether or not he dropped it, the Great Fairy will reward his candor by filling the bottle with Green Potion. Green or Blue Potions are useful in order to clear Turtle Rock, the seventh and final dungeon in the Dark World, as the Cane of Somaria, which is needed to create blocks that transport Link through the dungeon, drains a considerable amount of magic when used. Sahasrahla even advises Link not to progress through the dungeon without a way to replenish his magic. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask Green Potion can be purchased from various potion shops in both games. It has the same appearance and function in both games. In Ocarina of Time, Green Potion can be purchased from the Medicine Shop. In Majora's Mask, Green Potion can be purchased from Kotake, who is the proprietor of the Magic Hags' Potion Shop in the Southern Swamp or from the Trading Post in West Clock Town, though Green Potion from the latter is more expensive. Green Potions will remove the jinx placed on Link when he is hit by a Blue Bubble. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Green Potion can be purchased from Doc Bandam on Windfall Island. Doc Bandam will start selling Green Potion if he is given fifteen globs of Green Chu Jelly, and he will give Link a free Green Potion if he receives 5 more globs of Green Chu Jelly. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess A Magic Meter and, by extension, Green Potion was originally supposed to appear in Twilight Princess; the Magic Meter is even seen in early beta screenshots from the game. However, the idea of a Magic Meter in the game was eventually scrapped from the final version of the game. A special breed of Chu known as the Green Chu, whose Chu Jelly was supposed to replenish Link's magic, was also slated to appear. One Green Chu does appear in the Cave of Ordeals, but it is a mix of two different breeds of Chu, and its Chu Jelly does not have any magical properties. Non-Canon Appearances ''Hyrule Warriors/''Legends Green Potion is fourth unlockable potion type in Hyrule Warriors and Hyrule Warriors Legends. It is unlocked by collecting 25 Illustration Pieces (obtained by killing Gold Skulltula) and upgrading the Bazaar to Level 4. Unlike other depictions it refills 10 hearts and completely fills one whole SP gauge. It has no effect on the consumer's magic gauge. Gallery File:Green Potion (Majora's Mask).png|A cauldron of Green Potion from Majora's Mask See also * Blue Potion * Green Ting * Red Potion * Stamina Potion es:Poción Verde Category:Magic Restoring Items Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:Potions